Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour)
| HistoryText = Early Life On the accepted galactic intelligence scale, the average Earthling is a sixth-level intellect. The average Coluan is a ten, but Brainiac 5 is a twelve. This is something he inherited from the original Brainiac, and his son, Vril Dox II alias Brainiac 2, who freed the people of Colu from slavery to the Computer Tyrants . After Lyrl Dox, alias Brainiac 3 the "Brainiac" title fell into such notoriety that the family did not use the name for centuries. In the late 30th century, Kajz Dox, Brainiac 5's father picked up the mantle and named himself Brainiac 4. His father died and he was orphaned as a child at age twelve he took the title of Brainiac 5. Joining the Legion While using a Time Viewer to see the dawn of time, the Green Lantern Corps attacked him, but he was saved by the newly formed Legion. Impressed by the team, and using his code name of Brainiac 5, he tried out and joined the Legion alongside Supergirl, who he had a crush on. He went on to collaborate with the Invisible Kid to invent the Legion Flight Ring using an isotope he discovered with Mon-El. He invented the Time Bubble, which became the primary mode of time travel for the Legion of Super-Heroes. He became close friends with fellow time genius, Rond Vidar. Over time Brainiac 5 began to show signs of mental instability, the first signs apeared during his first term as Legion leader . He invented Computo, which rebelled and caused trouble for the Legion, including cause the death of one of Triplicate Girl's bodies . Ironically, Computo was defeated by his creation of a Bizarro Computo . Brainiac also missed Supergirl so badly that he created a Supergirl android in his sleep and programmed her to hove him. The Supergirl android nearly killed them both by accident, but he was saved by the real Kara. Before travelling back to the past again, Kara told him that she cannot cope with being a part-time Legionnaire until she gets her life straightened out, but she may someday return and maybe they can pick up where they left off. Then they kissed. Pulsar Stargrave Brainiac was targeted by a powerful Coluan villain named Pulsar Stargrave, who pretended to be Brainiac 5's long-lost father. Secretly, Pulsar Stargrave believed himself to be Brainiac 5's notorious ancestor, the original Brainiac, and his goal was nothing less than to resurrect the Computer Tyrants and throw the Coluan people back into slavery before them. . Pulsar Stargrave drove Brainiac 5 insane which led him to frame his teammate and tried Ultra Boy for the murder of his former girlfriend, An Ryd . In truth, Pulsar Stargrave had murdered An Ryd, the truth of which was eventually discovered by Chameleon Boy and Ultra Boy was exonerated for the crime . After sometime Brainiac 5 had gone truly mad and his unrestrained genius created two powerful threats. He accidentally transformed his friend, Professor Jaxon Rugarth, into the all-powerful Infinite Man . Then he used the Controllers' Miracle Machine to create the virtually unstoppable Omega . The Legion called in the former Legionnaire Matter-Eater Lad, was able to consume the Miracle Machine and stop Omega, but at the cost of his own sanity. Following this case, both Brainiac 5 and Matter-Eater Lad were remanded to psychiatric care . Brainiac 5 was released after sometime but was not welcomed back into the Legion. He chose to lead the Legion of Substitute Heroes against the League of Super-Assassins, which with his guidance defeated them and with the help of Saturn Girl's Telepathy purged his mind of lingering childhood trauma . After all the help he received, Brainiac 5 committed himself to curing Matter-Eater Lad's insanity. He was successful and the pair fully rejoined the Legion. The Great Darkness Saga Brainiac 5 worked hard to support the team during Darkseid's uprising. After the final battle, he told Supergirl he was finally over his crush on her. Kara then remarked that that is a pity, since she was beginning to notice how cute he was. Querl cursed his lousy timing. Further Adventures Shortly after the Darkseid's defeat the whole Legion had a celebratory get-together. While he and other four Legionnaires (Supergirl, Colossal Boy, Chameleon Girl -disguised as Shrinking Violet- and Sun Boy) were flying by Weber's World on their way to Durla, they were struck by a squad of the Science Police led by Ontiir. Although Ontiir claimed they had been "victims of a security patrol gone awry", the team felt compelled to check out the place. It turned Emerald Empress had taken over Weber's World as part of a plan to conquer the galaxy. The five Legionnaires fell into her trap, but they managed to break out. Querl and Kara thwarted Emerald Empress' plan to crash Weber's World into the United Planet's main fleet base. Next he and his teammates handled Sarya's henchmen, as the two female Legionnaires took the Empress down. When Danielle Foccart was brought to him for the treatment of a rare neurological disorder, the girl's body was possessed by Computo . He defeated his creation again rescuing the young girl . Brainiac attended Karate Kid and Princess Projectra's wedding and chased Ontiir down when he escaped his trial. At that point, Supergirl had become an active team member again and their relationship was looking up. Unfortunately, a mission gone awry led Supergirl to believe she didn't fit with the Legion anymore. Promising to see Brainiac 5 sometime later, she returned to the 20th Century. Crisis on Infinite Earths In addition to the remainder heroes of the surviving Multiverse, the Legion was summoned to the Monitor's Satellite. Aware of what was about to transpire but being unable to prevent it, Brainiac stuck close to Kara during the gathering. When she got killed, Brainiac attended her funeral. Cursing himself because he didn't dare interfere with her death, Brainiac would mourn Supergirl for a long while. Post Crisis World Although he and his fellow Legionnaires survived the Crisis, there were consequences. The Time Trapper took advantage of the cosmic chaos unleashed to erase Supergirl's existence from their minds and make them believe his fellow Superboy wasn't the real one. Several years later, the future where Brainiac and the Legion existed was wiped out by Parallax. Superman: Secret Origin Yet, the second Crisis restored the Legion timeline, albeit modified. Eager to find Superman, RJ Brande funded his time-travelling research. When the billonaire businessman founded the Legion, Brainiac joined at his behest, and created the Time Bubble which allowed Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy to go back in time and fetch Superboy. (although other accounts state that the three Legionnaires "borrowed" a time bubble and at the beginning Querl was opposed to Superboy joining the team). Sometimes Brainiac took Superboy back to the past. One of those times, Querl, Rokk, Garth and Imra went back with Kal, and the Boy of Steel showed them around Smallville. Brainiac had several reasons to make that trip. He wanted to meet the Kents personally, and he wanted to destroy a probe sent by his evil ancestor. When a bizarre accident threw Supergirl in the future, most of Legionnaires welcomed her into the team with open arms, but Brainiac was concerned with her presence disrupting the time continuum and had to be talked into it. Regardless that, he couldn't help but falling hard for her. Both teenagers teamed up to erase a timeline where Satan Girl conquered Earth. Kara kissed Querl before returning to her time, and Brainiac said himself he would not let her die alone this time. A short while later, Garth died -temporarily- while saving Imra from Zaryan's fleet. After the funeral, Brainiac bitterly wondered aloud why his teammates didn't ask for his help. The Lightning Saga Unfortunately, xenophobia started spreading all over the galaxy, and the Legion agreed the future had became too dangerous for Superman and they should not make contact with him again. Several years later, Brainiac sent six Legionnaires in the past to bring the Flash back and retrieve a piece of the soul of Bart Allen. Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes Earth-Man and his "Justice League" led a witch-hunt sponsored by the Earth Government to destroy the Legion and everything they stood for. The Legion had to go undercover and the United Planets government was ready to make war on Earth. Albeit reluctantly, Brainy had to resort to call Superman for help. Nonetheless, Superman's Time Bubble got damaged and the Man of Steel arrived several months later than it was intended. In the meantime, Brainiac and Cosmic Boy found out the United Planets were preparing to launch a military assault against Earth, as soon as Colu formulated the strike plans. In order to delay the strike as long as possible, Brainiac positioned himself as Colu's dictator. However he was ousted as soon as the Coluans discovered his real intentions. Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Earth-Man and his allies were defeated, but the tension between the Legion, the Earth Government and the United Planets were still high. The UP wanted to shut down the Legion, and R.J. Brande got assassinated. Brainiac felt the team was done until Lightning Lass suggested him to prove everyone wrong. It was then Superboy Prime made it to the 30th Century and assembled a new Legion of Super-Villains. Brainiac 5 came up with a plan to fight him, summoning two Legions of different timelines and bringing Bart Allen and Conner Kent back. In order to accomplish this, he had to team up with two younger Brainiacs, much to his annoyance. Afterwards, Brainiac 5 used the Miracle Machine to transport Superman back to Earth during Darkseid's attack. Last Stand of New Krypton Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac and the rest of Legion went back in time to save New Krypton from his ancestor Vril Dox. During the battle he teamed up with Supergirl before she joined the Legion. As they worked together, Brainiac revealed they would get together in the future. - Querl's plans were instrumental to stop the older Brainiac and put him behind bars. Lost in Time After still another cosmic upheaval, he and the Legion were scattered in time, although they helped out the Justice League United with a case. After saying goodbye to the Leaguers, including Supergirl, Quel wondered whether they'd still get together. | Powers = * ** : Querl has a "12th-level intellect", which grants him superhuman calculation skills, amazing memory and exceptional technical know-how. This increased intellect gives him superior calculating abilities, an encyclopedic memory and innovating scientific knowledge. By concentrating the power and disciplined nature of his mighty mind he safely operated the extra-dimensional device known as the Miracle Machine, which converts thoughts into reality. Using it, he successfully repelled the Dark Circle armies - repairing all the damage caused by the invasion - and completed the construction of the new Legion HQ. He has played three-dimensional chess against three powerful computers, added up every number in a math textbook in seconds, retained his memories and clarity of thought after being de-aged into a toddler, resisted illusion-assisted brainwashing, resisted hypnotism and adapted many inventions and experiments. By comparison, 20th century Earth as a whole constitutes a "6th-Level" intelligence. 31st century Earth as a whole is a "9th-Level" intelligence. Although most Coluans have a "10th level" intellect, Querl is considered a prodigy, that possibly comes along once in a millennium. | Abilities = * : As a Legionnaire, Brainiac 5 has participated in Legion combat training and is an adequate hand-to-hand combatant. He has also learned extensive amounts of personal combat due to his studies of Karate Kid. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Force Field Belt: Brainiac 5's primary invention is his personal force-shield generator. Brainiac 5 re-discovered the technical process behind original Brainiac's force-shield belt, which is capable of generating a virtually impervious field of protection. The belt must be attuned to the vibratory rate of its user before it can work. While activated, Brainiac 5's movement is not impeded. The belt has been speculated to break down exhaled carbon dioxide and liberate more oxygen enabling Brainy to breathe the same air repeatedly while in the field. The force-shield has been penetrated by sufficient powerful solar-energies, and while inside the protective barrier, he is vulnerable to being shaken within. The life of the force-shield belt is shortened radically when taken back through the time barrier and into the past, if it is in a position of compromising unalterable history. Brainiac 5 has adapted the workings of his force-shield belt to produce a force ray, a modified form of the force-field projector circuit, which can drill through walls. He has also hooked it up to a force-blaster and projected a force-shield around the entire clubhouse. | Transportation = * Legion Flight Ring | Weapons = | Notes = * Height and weight taken from . | Trivia = * Brainiac 6 has an encyclopedic knowledge of Batman. * In Adventure Comics Vol 1 247, there is a member of the LSH who strangely looks like Brainiac 5 but was unnamed. This appears to be his first appearance. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl's Love Interests Category:Coluans Category:Scientists